Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate generally to an e-vaping device that may be operable to deliver a pre-vapor formulation from a supply reservoir to a heater. The heater may volatilize the pre-vapor formulation to form a vapor.
Related Art
Electronic vaping (“e-vaping”) devices may be used by adult vapers as a portable means of vaping. E-vaping devices may include several elements including a supply reservoir capable of holding a pre-vapor formulation, a heater to vaporize the pre-vapor formulation, a power supply to energize the heater, and a sensor and control circuitry to determine if an adult vaper is operating the e-vaping device in order to cause the power supply to energize the heater.
The e-vaping device may include two distinct sections: a first section that may be a cartridge that may include the supply reservoir and the heater; and a second section that may include the power source (that may be a battery), and the sensor and control circuitry. The first section may be a disposable section, or alternatively the first section may be a non-disposable section. The second section may be non-disposable (such that the power supply may be rechargeable), or alternatively the second section may be a disposable section. Optionally, the e-vaping device may include only one section (where all of the elements of the device may be included in the one section), or the e-vaping device elements may be included in more than two sections (especially if a connector and/or adapter is involved in coupling sections of the device).
Vents may be included in the e-vaping device that permit the draw of air into (and through) the e-vaping device, and entrain the intake air with the vapor that is created by the volatilized pre-vapor formulation. The vents, which may be essentially air-holes, may be located in an end of a section of the device that includes the power supply. These vents may exhibit clogging, due to dust and other environmental conditions. Once clogged, the e-vaping device may exhibit problems associated with an increased Resistance to Draw (RTD). This increased RTD may cause the adult vaper to experience a decreased satisfaction. The increased RTD may also result in premature replacement of the power supply, even when the power supply and associated electronics are still operational and have not reached a complete end of life cycle.